Feitiço do coração
by Daphne P
Summary: SlashggBem eu sou péssima em sinopses.Porém quem não se incomoda com esse tipo de fic,entre e fique a vontade para lêla.E gente,vamos ser maduros.Críticas construtivas okay.fic concluída
1. Sinopse

Sim,sim,sim.Mas uma fic minha de Harry Potter.  
Há tempos eu estava querendo fazer uma fic yaoi...mas nunca surgia uma idéia boa o suficiente para isso.Até que surgiu essa.  
Qual a classificação dessa fic?Bem ela é pg-13,o que indica que não terá nada muito forte.Quem tem a cabeça aberta e gosta de todo tipo de fic fique a vontade para ler essa.Se não,xô,xispa.Se yaoi não te agrada,não leia a fic.  
Agora quanto ao gênero,confesso que drama,angst são gêneros que não me agradam,mas ultimamente estou tendo um ataque de esquisitisse que só vendo.Por isso essa fic é uma mistura de tudo,humor,romance(obviamente,o principal dessa fic é o romance),drama,angst.  
E mais uma coisa,eu sei,eu sei existe um filme com esse nome,mas qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência.Eu não vi o filme(somente a sinopse),confesso que ele me inspirou um pouco,mas apenas isso.O que vcs vão ler é uma fic original.Okay^_~  
Agora a sinopse:  
Com o fim da ameaça de Voldemort,Harry finalmente pode seguir com a sua vida em paz,rodeado por seus amigos em sua amada escola de magia.Porém o menino-que-sobreviveu percebe que falta algo,que a sua vida precisa de algo mais.E por incrivel que pareça ele encontra esse algo mais na última pessoa em que ele poderia pensar.No entando pode ser tarde demais.


	2. Paz?

**PAZ?**

Harry entrou no salão sob a ovação de seus companheiros.Sorriu timidamente diante disto e enlaçou as costelas,fraturadas,com um braço,enquanto o outro repousava em uma tipóia.Caminhou,cambaleante,até a mesa de sua casa e sentou-se,ainda sob a ovação dos companheiros que saudavam a Harry Potter,o menino-que-sobreviveu e derrotou Voldemort.Os aplausos intensificaram-se quando Rony Weasley entrou no salão,a perna enfaixada,assim como sua cabeça.Outro que havia ajudado na batalha final contra Voldemort.

Mancando,o ruivo foi para a mesa de sua casa e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione,que ainda tinha os olhos inchados de tanto chorar,quando achou que perdera o amado e o melhor amigo.

-Melhor?-A menina fungou,direcionando a sua pergunta a Rony.

-Como nunca.-Ele sorriu amplamente,e num esforço,tentando driblar a dor,inclinou-se e a beijou.

Em frente ao casal,Harry assistia a cena,maravilhado e com uma ponta de inveja.Conseguira a sua paz,sim,não tinha mais Voldemort em seu encalço.E finalmente poderia se formar sem temer se estaria vivo no dia seguinte.Porém,apesar da felicidade que o rodeava,o menino ainda sentia-se sozinho.Algo faltava em sua vida.E vendo seus dois melhores amigos em uma interação tão fascinante o fazia perceber que mesmo a fama,o reconhecimento e a amizade não substituíam o buraco no coração de Harry.O buraco do amor.

Os aplausos cessaram e todos começaram a se deliciar com o banquete de comemoração do início de uma era de paz,quando as portas do salão novamente abriram-se,mas ninguém se prezou a ver quem era o convidado tardio.Ninguém,exceto Harry.

O jovem acompanhou com o olhar a caminhada de Draco Malfoy até a sua mesa,que estava consideravelmente vazia.Muitos sonserinos haviam se perdido na guerra.Jovens que mal chegaram à maioridade pelo simples fato de terem escolhido o lado errado,ou o certo,dependia do ponto de vista de cada um.O loiro sentou-se ao lado de Crabbe e Zabini,Pansy e Goyle foram alguns dos perdidos,e começou a se servir.

Harry observou que apesar de ter passado algum tempo,Draco ainda usava vestes negras,em sinal ao luto que conservava em relação à morte de seu pai.Algo que ninguém entendeu,pois Lúcio Malfoy fora morto pelo seu próprio mestre,ao subitamente recusar a entregar seu filho a Voldemort.

Sentindo os olhos sobre si,Draco levantou seu olhar de seu prato e fitou os orbes verdes que o encaravam.A face pálida do loiro nada expressava e rapidamente quebrou o contato de olhos,coisa que Harry não gostou,pois estava começando a perder-se dentro daquele mar acinzentado,como se fosse um dia de tempestade.

-Harry...-Um chamado ao longe o fez voltar ao plano terreno e olhar para o casal a sua frente.

-Hã?-Piscou a Hermione.-O que você disse?

-Eu falei se você não vai comer.Precisa recuperar as suas forças.

-Claro que vou.-Sorriu a amiga,enchendo o seu prato de comida e esquecendo-se de Draco pelo resto da noite.

* * * * *

Draco não queria ir a festa de comemoração da derrota de Voldemort,não estava com espírito para festas.Porém achou que era melhor ir,para esquecer,momentaneamente,seus problemas.

Havia recebido uma coruja de sua mãe durante a manhã,com uma mensagem que não continha boas novas.Não haviam conseguido,novamente.Com todo o dinheiro que possuíam,não haviam conseguido.

Em um ato de fúria ele havia arremessado o tinteiro contra a parede de seu quarto.Mas quebrá-lo não diminuíra a sua frustração.Iria tentar quebrar mais alguma coisa,quando Snape entrara no quarto e segurara a sua mão,que possuía um globo de cristal.

-Draco,re-decorando o seu quarto?-Disse,seriamente.

-Não conseguimos.-Ele entregou ao professor a carta de sua mãe.

-Eu sinto muito Draco.-O garoto soltou o globo e sentou-se em sua cama.

-Eu também sinto.-Ele deu um sorriso melancólico.

-Acho melhor você ir para a festa.

-Não estou com espírito para festas.

-Ficar trancado nesse quarto também não vai melhorar o seu humor.-O homem deu meia volta,caminhando para a porta,e depois de alguns minutos Draco fez o mesmo caminho que o dele.

Quando se aproximou do salão,ainda podia ouvir o barulho dos aplausos cessando,esperou um pouco até que eles foram substituídos pelo burburinho habitual.Entrou no local,mas ninguém reparara a sua chegada,o que era melhor,não queria chamar atenção,e caminhou para a mesa de sua casa que continha buracos aqui e acolá de alunos que morreram na batalha,antes mesmo de começarem o seu sétimo ano.

Deu uma leve sacudida na cabeça,desaprovando a decisão desses alunos.Seguir as ordens de um lunático não era um meio sólido de seguir com a vida,e quem o visse pensar assim estranharia.Draco Malfoy,o propenso Comensal da Morte,desprezando a idéia de ser um seguidor de Voldemort.Não era que ele desprezasse a idéia,certo na verdade ele desprezava,mas isso não diminuía a ambição que tinha dentro de si.Sim,queria sucesso,reconhecimento,poder.Mas queria isso sem ter que babar e seguir o rastro de alguém.E se possível sem apelar para magia das trevas.Não!Ele não era compassivo,era precavido.Afinal,por experiência própria,ele aprendeu que seguir as artes das trevas e um lunático,nem sempre era o caminho mais seguro.Exemplo de seu pai,que por anos venerou tal arte e foi o servidor mais fiel de Voldemort,e,no fim,percebeu o erro que cometera e para salvar o filho de perder a alma,morrera pelas mãos de seu próprio mestre.

Draco sentou-se à mesa,ao lado de seus companheiros,sensatos diria ele,e porque não dizer únicos amigos que lhe sobrou,e começou a apreciar o seu banquete.Quando estava na terceira garfada,sentiu alguém olhar para si e levantou os seus olhos,encontrando o olhar fixo de Harry do outro lado do salão.O encarou por alguns momentos e quebrou o contato logo depois.Por algum motivo o olhar do grifinório o incomodava.

* * * * * *

Harry rolou uma vez na cama,outra vez,e mais uma vez.Já se passara uma semana desde a batalha final contra Voldemort,no início de seu sétimo ano,e apesar de ainda possuir algumas ataduras,seus ferimentos não doíam tanto.Contudo,não era os ferimentos,nem os esquecidos pesadelos,que o mantinha acordado.Era,novamente,a sensação de solidão.

Rodou sobre o corpo,e através das cortinas de sua cama,reconheceu a figura adormecida do seu amigo ruivo.Rony dormia em uma paz que Harry queria para si.Afinal,ele tinha tudo.Amizade,família,amor.O rapaz repreendeu-se por ter esse sentimento tão baixo em relação ao amigo,mas não podia evitar.O invejava e ao mesmo tempo sentia-se feliz por ele.

Percebendo que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo,levantou-se da cama e pegando a sua capa da invisibilidade,saiu da torre.Talvez uma caminhada o cansasse a ponto de trazer seu sono de volta.Cruzou os corredores frios e desertos,desembocando nos jardins do castelo.Retirou a capa e a enfiou no bolso,com uma profunda inspiração,inalou o ar noturno e fresco.Começou a caminhar pelo terreno da escola,a procura de seu sono perdido.

* * * * * * 

Draco abrira o armário de vassouras e por longos minutos ficou contemplando os objetos lá dentro.Entre as vassouras dos jogadores de cada time,pode divisar a sua amada Nimbus 2001.Hesitante ergueu uma mão para tocá-la,mas a recuou rapidamente.Precisava de um vôo,apenas mais um,já que agora não fazia mais parte do time de sua casa.Ordens de sua mãe.Teve um ataque quando ela lhe disse que não jogaria mais,mas não pôde negar que lhe agradava a preocupação que ela nutria por ele.

Empurrando para o fundo de sua mente a voz de sua mãe,lhe proibindo de cometer tal ato,ele pegou a vassoura e bateu a porta do armário.Caminhou até o campo de Quadribol,parando em seu centro.Olhou para cima,para as estrelas e a lua que se escondia atrás de uma rala nuvem,rapidamente passou uma perna por cima do cabo da vassoura e num impulso levantou vôo.

Suprimiu um grito de felicidade quando sentiu o vento correr pelos seus cabelos e agitar as suas vestes,apertou o cabo de sua vassoura e iniciou um mergulho,começando a fazer piruetas no ar,como uma criança.

* * * * * *

Harry viu uma silhueta atingir o céu,sobre o campo de Quadribol,e dirigiu-se para lá.Quem estaria voando a essa hora da noite?Perguntou-se,aproximando-se cada vez mais da área do campo.

Chegando lá finalmente pôde identificar a silhueta misteriosa.Draco Malfoy.

O loiro voava,dava loops,mergulhava e retornava ao ar novamente,como se fizesse parte dele,como se tivesse nascido para voar.Ele ficou lá,observando a forma esguia e pequena fazer suas piruetas,até que ela pousou no chão,em frente a ele.

-O que faz aqui Potter?-Sua voz não continha sarcasmo,mas mesmo assim irritou Harry.Como se Draco fosse o culpado por interromper a apresentação da qual ele deleitava-se,sendo que tal performance era exercida pelo próprio Draco.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?-Rebateu Harry.A animosidade entre os dois intensificando-se pouco a pouco com esse pequeno início de diálogo.

-O campo é público,vou aonde quiser.

-Não se importa em ser pego?

-E você?

-Perguntei primeiro Malfoy.

-Perguntei depois.

-Perdi o sono.-Harry respondeu displicente,e um sorriso malicioso cruzou a face de Draco

-Seu namoradinho Weasley te expulsou da cama?

Harry fechou a cara.

-Cala a boca Malfoy!

-Oh,então é isso.Pensei que ele namorava a Granger.Diga Potter,é uma traição ou uma orgia?-Draco apertou o cabo de sua vassoura e começou a caminhar,rumo ao armário.Mas Harry não o deixaria vencer um argumento,assim tão fácil.E muito menos terminar uma conversa.Estava frustrado e precisava descontar isso em alguém.E Draco seria a opção perfeita.

-Entediado,agora que o seu mestre não está mais entre nós?

Draco parou e seu corpo enrijeceu,porém não se virou para encarar Harry.Ignorou isso e continuou caminhando.

-Sabe!Fiquei surpreso quando ouvi falar da morte de seu pai.Se bem que ele mereceu por ter prejudicado tanta gente.

Era isso,Harry havia passado dos limites e tocado no nervo.Abruptamente Draco retornou,largando a sua vassoura no meio do caminho e desferindo um soco contra o rosto do garoto.Harry cambaleou e caiu sentado na grama,com Draco em cima dele,pronto para batê-lo mais.Um fantasma de um sorriso passou pelos lábios de Harry.Agora sim!Sentia-se vivo novamente.Como se tudo no universo tivesse voltado ao seu curso.

Harry segurou os pulsos do outro garoto em cima de si e com força o empurrou para longe.Draco caiu sentado a alguns centímetros de distância.Sua respiração estava pesada e suor corria por sua têmpora,a face estava pálida e o seu corpo tremia.

-Malfoy?-Harry chamou ao notar que o jovem a sua frente ficava cada vez mais pálido e respirava rapidamente,como se tentasse captar todo o ar da atmosfera.-Draco?...-Arriscou.O rapaz o fitou e rapidamente levantou-se,aos tropeços.Reuniu todas as suas forças e saiu do campo de Quadribol,deixando a sua vassoura e um Harry confuso para trás.

* * * * *

Draco tropeçou novamente,a falta de ar aumentando cada vez mais.Estava quase lá,quase chegando a sua sala comunal.Não queria,não queria que Harry o visse em um estado tão frágil.Entretanto,desde quando ele se importava com o que Harry achasse dele?E quando foi que ele deixou de ser Potter para ser Harry?

Conseguiu sussurrar a senha à estátua da entrada e passou por ela.Largou no sofá mais próximo e respirou mais forte.

-Draco!-Blaise aparecera na sala.-Onde diabos você se meteu?

-Eu..voar...campo...-Disse com a respiração entrecortada.Depois de longos minutos ele conseguiu se recuperar.

-Você foi voar no campo de Quadribol?

O loiro assentiu ao amigo.

-Perdeu o juízo?

Um sorriso fraco e genuíno veio dos lábios de Draco.

-Não precisa responder.-Ele ofereceu a mão ao rapaz sentado,que a aceitou.Foram para o dormitório e assim que caiu na cama,Draco prontamente adormeceu,com pesadelos em seu subconsciente.


	3. O outro Draco Malfoy

**O OUTRO DRACO MALFOY**

Draco rodou sobre o seu corpo e abriu os olhos,porém os fechou rapidamente,pois a claridade que refletia nas paredes do local o cegava.Aguardou mais alguns minutos e fez uma nova tentativa,dessa vez bem sucedida.Abriu os orbes acinzentados e piscou várias vezes para reconhecer o lugar.Estava na ala hospitalar.Mas como ele havia ido parar lá,ele não sabia.Suas últimas lembranças eram dele com Blaise na sala comunal de sua casa,e depois indo dormir em sua cama.Girou mais uma vez sobre o corpo e deparou-se com a face serena de Narcissa.

-Oh querido,você acordou.-Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos desarrumados do jovem.

-O que eu estou fazendo aqui?-Draco indagou,passando a mão pelo rosto para espantar o sono,quando percebeu que havia um tubo preso ao seu nariz.

-Você teve uma crise durante a noite,Blaise o trouxe para cá.Fiquei preocupada Draco,quando recebi a coruja de Dumbledore...

-Que porcaria é essa?-Protestou,ignorando o relato de sua mãe,levantando o tal tubo preso ao seu rosto.

-Isso é um aparato trouxa,te ajuda a respirar.

-Eu estou respirando muito bem,obrigado.-Arrancou o aparelho incomodo de seu nariz e o jogou para longe,sentando-se logo em seguida na cama.

Detestava isso,os tratamentos,os hospitais,as internações.Criara uma fobia a qualquer coisa relacionada à medicina,pois passara metade de sua vida rodeada por ela.

-Draco acalme-se.-Narcissa depositou as mãos nos ombros do filho tentando persuadi-lo a deitar-se.-Não queremos que você tenha outra crise.

-Pois eu adoraria...-Rebateu,afastando as mãos da mãe.-...assim essa porcaria toda acabava.

Lançou as cobertas para longe e desceu da cama,dessa vez Narcissa resolveu não pará-lo.Já estava acostumada com isso,sempre esteve.As crises,os ataques,a fúria que Draco sentia cada vez que se via acordando em uma cama de hospital.Seu filho não era homem de ficar preso,seja lá qual for o motivo.

Draco estava quase alcançando a porta da enfermaria,quando parou.

-Mãe...-Murmurou,virando-se para a mulher que permanecia na mesma posição,sentada ao lado da cama em que estava.-...diga-me se ao menos eu tenho chances.

-Draco...-A mulher sussurrou com pesar.Não,ele não tinha chances,não segundo os médicos.

-Quanto tempo eu tenho?

-Bem...se seguir todas as recomendações à risca,serão anos...porém...

Draco fechou os olhos,esperando pelo pior que estava por vir.

-O quê?

-Terá que parar de executar magias.

O rapaz prendeu a respiração.Sabia que um dia isso aconteceria,mas ainda sim tentava afastar essa possibilidade.Deixar de executar magia,não fazer esforço,viver na dependência de tudo e todos.Ou seja,virar um boneco que seria paparicado e que não poderia fazer nada.

-Eu...posso pensar sobre isso?

-Draco...-Narcissa levantou-se,indo em direção a ele.-Não pode pensar,eu já tomei essa decisão.Você está saindo da escola assim que se recuperar.

O sangue de Draco ferveu.

-De jeito nenhum!-Gritou,pela primeira vez deixando seu temperamento se sobrepor a todos os ensinamentos que obteve em ser um bom Malfoy.

-Draco...-Narcissa tentou acalmar o filho.

-Você não pode vir aqui e me tirar da vida que eu sempre conheci.Se eu já sei que estou no fim,pelo menos me deixe viver da maneira que eu quero.

A mulher ponderou muito antes de dar a sua resposta.

-Eu lhe darei duas semanas para pensar sobre a minha decisão...-Disse Narcissa,não se abalando perante o olhar assassino que recebeu do filho.-...e te supervisionarei...se você sair da linha,eu não hesitarei em te tirar daqui.

-Mas eu nunca saí da linha.-Draco retrucou com uma falsa expressão inocente.

-Vassouras e campo de Quadribol te lembram alguma coisa?

-Maldito Blaise.-O loiro murmurou entre dentes.

-Agora volte para a sua cama e descanse.-A mulher depositou um beijo na testa dele e saiu da ala hospitalar.

* * * * * *

Hermione,Harry e Rony estavam a caminho de mais uma aula de poções,ouvindo uma vez ou outra os resmungos de Rony em relação a isso.

-Sei que é feio desejar mal a alguém,mas Snape poderia ter ficado incapacitado com a batalha,assim não daria mais aulas.

-Rony!-Hermione o repreendeu.

-Por que o Malfoy não apareceu esses últimos dois dias nas aulas?-Harry disse,antes mesmo que pudesse se parar e Rony e Hermione cessaram a sua discussão e encararam o amigo.

-Quem se importa?-Retrucou Rony.

Harry teve uma súbita vontade de dizer _eu me importo_,mas bloqueou esse pensamento,pois sabia que a reação de seus amigos seria tão estranha quanto a que ele mesmo estava tendo,internamente,ao pensar isso.

Realmente,por que se importava?Durante anos Draco foi um garoto mimado e esnobe,que sempre gostou de humilhá-lo e humilhar seus amigos.Por que se importaria logo agora que já estavam na reta final de sua instrução escolar?

Porém,a lembrança de quando o viu em sua vassoura,cortando o céu,como se ele e o ar fossem um só,trouxe uma certa sensação de calor em seu peito.

Sacudiu a cabeça fortemente ao perceber o rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando.Não se importava com Draco.Seja lá qual fosse o problema que fazia aqueles olhos acinzentados perderem a sua malicia e irradiarem apenas melancolia,não era da sua conta.Draco não era problema seu.E quando foi que ele deixou de ser Malfoy para tornar-se Draco?

-Falando no diabo.-Hermione quebrou a sua linha de pensamentos.

Vindo na direção oposta a ele,estava Draco,acompanhado de Blaise que parecia murmurar intensamente um pedido de desculpas.Os dois jovens não tomaram consciência da presença do trio grifinório,quando Draco parou e ergueu a sua mão.

-Quer fechar a matraca Zabini?-Falou,com a voz sem emoções.-O que está feito,está feito.

-Draco eu realmente não tive a intenção,queria o melhor para você.

-E você tinha que abrir a sua boca para a minha mãe.

-Bem ela insistiu tanto,não pude dizer não a sra.Malfoy.

Draco rodou os olhos,às vezes sua mãe usava de métodos bem baixos para conseguir o que queria.Mesmo que fosse a utilização de sua beleza física para seduzir alguém da idade de seu próprio filho.

-Poupe a saliva.Graças a você,agora eu estou sob vigilância constante.Se eu não me comportar minha doce mãezinha me tira de Hogwarts.-Falou a última frase em tom sarcástico.

-Então comporte-se.-Blaise sorriu marotamente.

-Com certeza.-Draco retornou com um sorriso lascivo.Foi quando Blaise indicou com o dedo um ponto atrás dos dois jovens.Draco virou-se e deparou-se com o trio de Hogwarts,os encarando.

-Qual o problema de vocês?-Indagou com escárnio.-Sei que sou maravilhoso,mas se olhar muito gasta.Se querem me venerar,construam um altar.

-Cala a boca Malfoy!-Bradou Rony.

-Minha nossa Weasley,tantos anos andando com a sangue ruim,e nem uma retórica decente você sabe formular.

-Oras seu...-Rony estava a ponto de atacar Draco,quando Snape apareceu.

-Sr.Wealsey,sr.Malfoy,espero que tenham a bondade de deixarem as brigas de lado e entrarem em minha classe.-Disse,voltando para as masmorras.

Draco empinou o nariz e passou pelo grupo,com ar de superioridade.Blaise o acompanhou,lançando um último olhar aos grifinórios,entrou nas masmorras.

* * * * * *

-Hoje aprenderemos a fazer a poção do morto vivo.-Snape rabiscou os ingredientes da poção no quadro e depois se voltou para a turma.Sétimo ano,Grifinória e Sonserina.Por que a Grifinória e a Sonserina sempre tinham que terminarem juntas em suas aulas?Ainda tentava entender como as masmorras não tinham ido para os ares.Mesmo assim,ele ainda gostava de se arriscar.Com um sorriso misterioso no rosto,caminhou até a sua lista de presença e a pegou,sacudindo-a em frente ao corpo e voltando a falar.

-Escolherei os pares e vocês irão pra junto deles...-Pigarreou e começou a recitar os nomes.-...Zabine e Finnigan,Crabbe e Weasley,Longbotton e Bulstrode...-Recitou nome por nome até que chegou aos últimos que sobraram.-Malfoy e Potter.

Enrolou o pergaminho e o depositou sobre a mesa.

-O que estão esperando?Convite por escrito?Movam-se!-Bradou e os alunos recolheram as suas coisas,gemendo uma vez ou outra,e juntaram-se aos seus pares.

Harry depositou seu material sobre a mesa,ao lado de Draco,que não levantou os olhos de suas anotações.O moreno pegou um livro e o bateu forte sobre a mesa,tentando chamar a atenção do loiro.

-Não precisa fazer tanto escândalo,Potter.-Falou,levantando os olhos e encarando o jovem ao seu lado.

-Eu ficarei quieto,apenas se você levantar o seu traseiro dessa cadeira e começar a trabalhar.

-Acha que eu sou o seu elfo doméstico para ficar me dando ordens?

-Bem...você tem quase o tamanho de um.Além de ser esquisito como um.-Harry sorriu maliciosamente e Draco levantou-se de sua cadeira,diante da ofensa.

-Escuta Potter,vamos fazer um trato...-O loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos,que agora caíam livremente sobre o rosto,já que não usava mais gel.-...nos ignoraremos durante a lição toda e trabalharemos mudos.

-Por acaso Malfoy,você consegue manter a sua língua de serpente dentro de sua boca,e evitar que ela derrame veneno em alguém?

Draco sorriu maldosamente.

-Alguém anda melhorando as suas ofensas.Estou impressionado Pinico.

Harry estreitou os olhos,contendo um sorriso.Realmente,discutir com Draco,sentir seu sangue correr com fúria em suas veias,encarar aqueles olhos cinzentos como tempestade,o fazia se sentir vivo.

-Devo ter aprendido com você Malfoy.

-Devo me sentir honrado?

-Vai sonhando.-Harry encerrou a discussão,pegando sua faca e começando a picar os ingredientes para a poção.

* * * * * *

Harry apoiou-se em sua vassoura,tentando evitar cair de sono.Rony,o capitão do time da Grifinória,os derrubara da cama para disputar a primeira partida de Quadribol da temporada.

-Eu juro...-O ruivo continuou falando para um time metade acordado,metade dormindo.-...que se perdermos para a Sonserina,vocês vão descobrir o quanto eu posso ser duro com os treinos.

Rapidamente todos acordaram e suprimiram um resmungo.Rony já era exigente o suficiente,e os jogadores não estavam a fim de saber se ele poderia ir mais além da exigência extrema.

Depois dos avisos,todos foram para o campo e montaram em suas vassouras.Prontamente,depois que levantou vôo,Harry percebeu que o apanhador da Sonserina era outro.

-Onde está o Malfoy?-Murmurou,enquanto olhava a partida começar.

Trinta minutos passados,e Harry ainda não avistara o pomo,enquanto balaços,goles e jogadores voavam a toda velocidade pelo ar.Quanto ele estava circulando o campo pela quarta vez,ele viu o rastro dourado perto das arquibancadas da Lufa-Lufa.O jovem acelerou a sua vassoura e desembestou na direção em que avistara a bolinha dourada.Rapidamente o novo apanhador da Sonserina o seguiu.

Harry voava cada vez mais rápido,enquanto torcia para o pomo permanecer em seu lugar.Estava quase chegando a ele,esticou seu braço para pegá-lo e estava quase o alcançando quando um grito foi ouvido através do estádio.

-HARRY CUIDADO!-Rony gritara das balizas quando viu um balaço indo em direção ao amigo.Mas já era tarde.A bola atingiu Harry no braço,que uivou de dor e direcionou a sua vassoura ao chão.Assim que pousou,ele abriu sua mão,que estivera fechada antes do balaço atingi-la,e lá estava a bolinha dourada.

O apito de Madame Hooch soou,anunciando mais uma vitória para a Grifinória,e logo os jogadores pousaram ao lado de Harry.

-Você está bem Harry?-Gina aproximara-se do agora amigo,e antiga paixão.

-Eu acho que sim.-Ele torceu o rosto em uma expressão de dor,quando a ruiva tocou o braço ferido.

-Está quebrado.-Indicou.-Melhor ir a Madame Pomfrey.E não se preocupe eu comerei e beberei por você na festa que daremos na torre. 

Harry tentou expressar um sorriso em sua face de dor,mas não conseguiu.Assentindo ligeiramente,saiu do meio da multidão e voltou para o castelo.

* * * * * *

Draco segurou-se ao máximo para não revirar os olhos,diante de Madame Pomfrey,que o avaliava com calma e atenção.Não precisava disso,pois se sentia muito bem,porém a sua mãe insistira para que ele fosse supervisionado e passasse por um check-up,até o fim do prazo em relação à decisão dela.

A porta da ala hospitalar abrindo-se tirou a enfermeira de sua concentração.

-Madame Pomfrey?-Harry chamou.

-Espere aqui sr.Malfoy.-A mulher disse,saindo de perto dele e indo atender o propenso paciente.Minutos se passaram até que ela voltou,trazendo Harry consigo.

-Aguarde um momento aqui sr.Potter.Já curarei do seu braço.

Harry sentou-se na cama em frente à cama onde estava Draco,que terminava de fechar o último botão de sua camisa,e não percebera a presença do garoto a sua frente.

-O que faz aqui Malfoy?-Indagou Harry,segurando o braço ferido.Draco levantou a cabeça,abruptamente e fitou o menino.

-Você gosta de fazer perguntas Potter.

-Por que você não jogou hoje?Está doente?

-Sai do time.-Respondeu Draco,sem rodeios.

-Por quê?

-Não é da sua conta Potter.-Silêncio caiu sobre os dois,e Draco já ficava impaciente com a demora da enfermeira.

Harry passou os olhos sobre a mesa ao lado da cama de Draco,e um pequeno frasco lhe chamou a atenção.Parecia ser um remédio,e trouxa.Os orbes verdes correram do frasco a Draco,que havia se levantado de sua cama e ido a janela.Rapidamente o moreno pegou o vidro,tomado pela curiosidade,e leu a etiqueta.

-...controla a pressão sanguínea...-Não conseguiu terminar de ler,pois o vidro foi retirado de sua mão.

-Não lhe ensinaram que é feio mexer nas coisas dos outros,Potter!-Bradou o menino loiro a sua frente.

-Isso é seu?-Harry estava estupefato,pelo que havia entendido no que lera na etiqueta do vidro,aquilo era um remédio para o coração.

-Perguntas realmente são o seu forte.

-O que você está fazendo com isso Malfoy?Tentando se matar por overdose?Por isso está aqui?-Zombou o grifinório.

-Antes fosse Potter.-Uma sombra de cansaço e tristeza passou pelos olhos do rapaz que se aproximou do outro e sussurrou em sua orelha.-Eu não preciso disso...pois já estou morrendo.

Harry arregalou os olhos e tentou dizer algo em retorno,mas o garoto já havia saído de suas vistas e ido embora do local.


	4. Primeiro beijo,primeiro amor

**PRIMEIRO BEIJO,PRIMEIRO AMOR**

"._..já estou morrendo...já estou morrendo..."_ As palavras ecoavam na cabeça de Harry,como se estivessem gravadas a ferro lá dentro.Rodou o vidro de remédio,que Draco havia esquecido na ala hospitalar na sua pressa de ir embora,entre os dedos.Enquanto a frase repetia mais uma vez em sua mente.

-Era mentira...-Harry tentou convencer-se que Malfoy dissera apenas aquilo para chocá-lo,mas algo naqueles olhos tempestade lhe dizia o contrário.Rodou mais uma vez o vidro entre os dedos quando percebeu.Se Draco estivesse realmente falando a verdade,se ele realmente estivesse doente,precisaria do remédio.

Pensando nisso ele levantou-se de sua cama e recolhendo a sua capa,saiu da torre,desapercebido aos outros que ainda comemoravam a vitória no Quadribol,no meio da madrugada.

Avançou rapidamente pelos corredores,percorrendo o caminho que levava a sala comunal da Sonserina,até que chegou ao seu destino.O único problema era que não sabia como entrar.Não sabia a senha,e há àquela hora duvidava que alguém aparecesse e lhe desse passagem secretamente.

Porém,como se estivessem atendendo ao seu pedido silencioso,a estátua da entrada balançou e uma figura envolta em vestes escuras,saiu.Harry escondeu-se nas sombras,mesmo estando com a capa da invisibilidade,e observou a figura se afastar.Reconhecendo os inconfundíveis reflexos prateados.

Seguiu Draco até a ala hospitalar,onde o jovem entrou e demorou-se por um tempo.

"Deve estar procurando pelo remédio." Pensou,do lado de fora do recinto.Passado alguns minutos o loiro saiu novamente,decidido a voltar a sua sala,até que sentiu alguém segurar em seu braço e puxá-lo.Ia gritar por ajuda quando uma mão cobriu a sua boca,enquanto a outra ainda o puxava.

Quando entraram na sala de troféus,seu captor o soltou.Furioso,Draco virou-se para esbravejar com a criatura que ousava arrastá-lo pelos corredores a uma sala escura.

-Potter!-Silvou ao divisar a figura do grifinório na sala pouco iluminada pela lua que entrava através das grandes janelas.-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Queria apenas falar com você.

-Não poderia esperar até amanhã?

-Você poderia esperar até amanhã?-Retrucou Harry e Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Fala do quê?-Indagou.

Harry levantou a sua mão e mostrou o frasco que estava nela.Draco avançou para pegá-lo,mas o moreno o tirou de seu alcance.

-Alguém está se tornando sádico por aqui.-Disse com a voz arrastada,colocando em sua face o habitual sorriso de desdém.

-Vai me dizer para que você tem esse remédio?

-Precisa aumentar o grau dos óculos Potter?-Disse,começando a se irritar com o as perguntas do grifinório.-Não viu por si mesmo?

-Vi,um remédio para o coração.Não sabia que você tinha um Malfoy.-Zombou,mas percebeu o seu erro quando viu,novamente,o brilho melancólico nos olhos de Draco.-Desculpe...-Murmurou.

-Não se desculpe!-Rebateu Draco.-Não preciso de sua pena.

-Pena?-Harry estreitou os olhos.

-Oh sim,pobre Malfoy está dodói.-Draco fez uma encenação dramática em uma tentativa fracassada de imitar Harry.

-Não estou com pena de você.-Harry defendeu-se.

-Sinta o que quiser.Mas me devolva o remédio.-Esticou a sua mão para pegá-lo novamente,mas Harry conseguiu recuar a tempo.

-Não até você responder a minha pergunta.

-Por que quer saber?Por acaso se importa?

Harry abriu a boca para responder,mas a fechou novamente.Jogou o vidro para Draco,que o pegou no ar e o guardou no bolso das vestes.

-É uma doença congênita,o que eu tenho.-Falou,displicente.

-Como?-Harry piscou.

-Uma doença congênita...Não sabe o que é isso?Por Merlin Potter eu pensei que você tivesse um pouco de cérebro...

-Eu sei o que é Malfoy.Só não entendo por que você está me dizendo isso.

-Você que perguntou.

-Mas não pensei que iria responder.

-Bem...sinceramente...dizer para você tira um certo peso de cima das minhas costas.Porque eu sei que você não vai se apiedar de mim.Você nem gosta de mim.

"Isso não é verdade...Hei!De onde veio isso?" Pensou,ao perceber o que tinha passado em sua mente.

-A descobrimos quando eu tinha quatro anos...e a partir daí começou a longa jornada de tratamentos para eu ter uma vida normal.Mas à medida que eu fui crescendo a coisa foi piorando...

-E não tem cura?-Harry falou em um sussurro.

-Um transplante de coração.

-E por que você não o faz?

-Não é assim tão fácil Potter.

-Mas a sua família é rica e...

-Do que adianta o dinheiro se não se tem doador?Meu sangue é raro e ainda por cima eu sou um bruxo.

-O que ser bruxo tem a ver com isso?

-Nosso organismo funciona diferente,por causa da magia que corre nele.Isso explica o fato da nossa resistência ser maior.

Harry ponderou isso e teve que concordar.Bruxos pareciam ser mais resistentes do que trouxas.O que explicava os inúmeros acidentes ocorridos com ele,nos quais ele sempre escapou,por piores que fossem.

-Preciso de um doador bruxo.

-Ah...

-Mas isso nunca vai acontecer.-Draco sorriu a sua própria desgraça.-...mas veja pelo lado bom,morrerei jovem e no auge de minha beleza.

-Malfoy!-Harry gritou,indignado com a atitude do garoto.

-O quê?

-Você não deve ser tão pessimista.

-Ah!E você quer que seu seja otimista que nem vocês grifinórios?Nem morto.

-Draco...pare.

Draco calou-se,não pelo fato de Harry ter pedido,e sim pelo jovem a sua frente ter falado o seu nome de maneira tão gentil.

-Pronto...parei...-Sussurrou ao ver o outro se aproximar.

-Bem eu sinto por você...mas se houver algo que eu possa fazer...-Harry tentou amenizar a situação por mais estranha que fosse.Como oferecer ajuda ao seu arquiinimigo.

-Você não pode fazer nada.Não pode salvar a todos Potter.-Respondeu,a voz nada mais que um sussurro,e uma timidez,nunca existente antes,estava apoderando de seu corpo,com a proximidade do outro garoto.

-Talvez...sei lá...eu possa parar a dor.

-Gostaria de saber como.

Harry fechou a distância que havia entre os dois,ainda tentando compreender porque seu corpo tomava atitudes involuntárias,e o beijou.Beijou tão suave como a superfície da pétala de uma rosa,tão doce como o mel e gentil como o vento que sopra na primavera.

Draco enrijeceu sob o contato dos lábios sobre os seus,milhares de coisa bobinavam pela sua mente,mas as principais sempre eram:estou beijando um menino,meu arquiinimigo.Estou beijando Harry Potter.Desde quando beijar Harry Potter é uma coisa agradável?Minha nossa...ele tem um cheiro tão bom.

Afogou seus pensamentos no fundo de seu subconsciente e enlaçou seus braços em torno do pescoço do outro jovem.Quando sentiu os braços em volta de si,Harry retornou a realidade e quebrou o beijo,causando um protesto de Draco.

-Ah...desculpe...-Rodou sobre os seus pés e saiu rapidamente da sala.

-À vontade...-O loiro murmurou,ainda tonto com o beijo,depois que Harry saíra.

* * * * * * *

Um toque,um olhar,cruzando os corredores,tudo era motivo para Harry ruborizar-se cada vez que encontrava Draco,pois a visão deste sempre trazia a lembrança do beijo compartilhado.O jovem tentou,por várias vezes,compreender o que o levou a fazer tal coisa.Mas cada vez que repassava a cena em sua mente,todo raciocínio lógico era jogado as favas e somente os lábios macios de Draco imperavam em sua cabeça.

-Porcaria!-Praguejou,entre dentes quando mais uma vez não conseguira completar a sua linha de pensamento.

-Harry há algo errado?-Hermione detectou a preocupação do amigo.

-Não.Está tudo perfeito Mione.-Harry sorriu a ela e suspirou.

"Perfeito como ele." Pensou ao olhar para a mesa onde Draco,juntamente com Blaise,fazia o exercício de DCAT.

"Epa!" Harry arregalou os olhos diante de seus próprios pensamentos.

"Quando foi que eu comecei a achar ele perfeito?E por que Zabini tem que ficar tão perto dele?" O rapaz apertou as mãos,debaixo da mesa,em um punho,quando Blaise aproximou-se de Draco e sussurrou algo em sua orelha que fez o jovem sorrir levemente.

"Quer ficar longe dele!" Gritou mentalmente.

"Ele é meu!" O coração de Harry parou quando chegou a essa conclusão.

"Eu não acredito...eu me apaixonei por Draco Malfoy."

Do nada o garoto estourou em risadas,atraindo olhares estranhos de todos que estavam na biblioteca,e um olhar feio de Madame Pince.

-Harry,o que deu em você?-Rony estava começando a se assustar com a risada de Harry,que já estava ganhando um tom histérico.

-Nada...-Conseguiu falar entre uma risada e outra,recolhendo as suas coisas e saindo da biblioteca.

Draco observou Harry sair e recebeu uma cotovela nas costelas.

-O quê?-Virou-se para Blaise,o autor da agressão.

-Mexa-se...-Foi tudo o que ele disse.Draco levantou-se e saiu,também,da biblioteca.

* * * * * *

-Será que a glória subiu a cabeça do famoso Harry Potter,que agora anda tendo ataques histéricos de risos?-Harry jogou a cabeça para trás do encosto do banco em que estava,e viu a figura de Draco se aproximando.

-Claro que não.-Respondeu,assim que o loiro sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Posso saber por que daquela atitude estranha?

-Por acaso você se importa como eu ajo ou deixo de agir?

-Na verdade não,mas eu sou humano e estou muito curioso.

Silêncio prosseguiu,enquanto os dois meninos olhavam fixamente para o lago.

-Descobri que me apaixonei por alguém.-Harry olhou para Draco e pôde ver...desapontamento?Mas assim como veio,foi,dos olhos dele.Virou a cabeça e voltou a fitar o lago.

-Apaixonou-se é?Meu pai dizia que sentimentos tornavam as pessoas fracas.Minha mãe dizia que era para eu nunca dar ouvidos ao meu pai.

-Não acho que sentimento torna as pessoas fracas.Acho que as fortalece.

-Bem Potter...você é você,meu pai era o meu pai.

-O que você acha sobre isso?

-Eu não acho nada.

-Nunca se apaixonou por alguém?

Draco virou o rosto e encarou Harry,abriu a boca para falar algo,mas desistiu na hora.

-Posso saber quem é a criatura afortunada que terá o coração do grande Harry Potter?

-Por que quer saber?Não somos amigos,por que acha que eu diria a você?

-Uh Potter,isso feriu o meu coração.-Falou,dramaticamente,colocando a mão sobre o peito.

Harry sorriu levemente.

-Você não iria acreditar se eu dissesse.

-Tente.

-Você.

Draco piscou e girou o corpo,sentando-se de lado no banco.

-Eu o quê?

-Você...eu me apaixonei por você.

-Oh...

Mais silêncio.

-Não vai dizer nada?

-Você esperava que eu dissesse alguma coisa?

-Você é um caso perdido Malfoy...eu aqui derramando meus sentimentos para você e você nem reage.-Harry já estava perdendo a paciência.

-O que você esperava que eu fizesse?Que me jogasse em seus braços e dissesse que te amava,também?

O moreno olhou para o outro garoto,intensamente.Os orbes verdes brilhando por detrás das lentes dos óculos.

-Bem...-Harry ruborizou-se.

-Você esperava que eu dissesse isso?Você é tão patético Potter!-Draco começou a rir.

-Ah!Que bom que você acha o que eu sinto patético.-O rapaz levantou-se do banco abruptamente,apertando as mãos com raiva.-Que bom que eu o faço rir.-Deu meia volta,indo embora.

Percebendo o seu erro,Draco foi atrás de Harry.

-Potter!-Chamou,mas Harry continuou andando.-Harry!-Dessa vez o jovem parou e virou-se para olhá-lo.

-Escuta,eu...-O loiro balançou de um lado para o outro.Não estava acostumado a fazer isso.Ainda mais com o seu arquiinimigo.-...desculpe por rir de você.Não queria.Mas é que...bem é que...você me pegou de surpresa.

-Surpresa?-Um pouco de esperança estava brotando no coração de Harry.Draco poderia retribuir os seus sentimentos.

-Ah bem...

-Você também gosta de mim?

-Gostar não...quero dizer ultimamente eu descobri que não é tão ruim conversar com você,que a sua presença me agrada...e que você beija muito bem.-Brincou e sorriu um pouco ao ver Harry corar.-...talvez...atração.Okay eu admito que eu sinto uma certa atração muito bizarra por você.

-Atração é?-Harry deu um passo à frente.-Mas não amor.

-Harry eu sou um Malfoy,Malfoys não têm sentimentos.

-Pode ser...mas eu posso mudar isso.

-Será?-Draco deu um passo à frente,também.

-Com certeza.-Harry puxou o rapaz pelo braço,encerrando a conversa dos dois com um beijo passional.Sim,se trabalhasse um pouco nisso,com certeza poderia mudar a atração de Draco,a transformando em amor.


	5. Natal

**NATAL**

Rony poderia não ter percebido,mas Hermione não era Rony,com certeza,e ela percebera,notara que seu melhor amigo,Harry,andara estranho nos últimos dias.Mas como ela percebera isso?Era fácil,Harry estava feliz demais,mais que o habitual,toda hora parecia entrar em transe,e o ponto alto dessa mudança era o fato que às vezes ele sumia e quando retornava estava com um sorriso pateta no rosto.

Muitas vezes ela tentou lhe falar,mas quando sempre pensava em se aproximar,ele sumia de novo.Porém,desta vez,ela o pegaria de jeito e descobriria o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Harry acabara de entrar na sala comunal,quando uma mão pequena segurou em seu baço e começou a arrastá-lo.

-Hermione o que...-Tentou perguntar a amiga o que ela fazia,mas essa apenas o puxava mais.Hermione só soltou Harry,quando os dois já se encontravam dentro do dormitório da garota.

-Okay Harry,diga o que está acontecendo?

-Acontecendo?Acontecendo o quê?-Fez-se de inocente.

-Harry não insulte a minha inteligência.Eu sei que está acontecendo algo.

-O que a faz pensar que algo está acontecendo?

-Bem...deixe-me ver...Sim!Primeiro,você anda suspirando muito pelos cantos...-Hermione começou a contar nos dedos as mudanças ocorridas.-...anda com a cabeça nas nuvens,some no nada por horas e sempre quando volta está com esse sorriso besta na cara.

Ela apontou para Harry,que sorria,mas logo o desfez.

-Sorriso besta é?

-Harry...-Hermione aproximou-se dele,o avaliando com o olhar.-...eu esperava que você me dissesse isso,mas como você não tomou a iniciativa,eu tomei.

-Hã?

-Quem é ela?

-Ela?

-Sim,quem é a garota que roubou o seu coração.Está na cara que você está apaixonado.

Harry começou a rir.Sim,Hermione,estava apaixonado,mas não era bem por uma garota.Embora a beleza de Draco tivesse alguns traços femininos.

-Você chegou perto Mione.

-Como?

-Eu estou apaixonado...mas não é por uma garota.

-Como não?Se não é por uma garota é por quem então?-Harry a olhou,significativamente.Hermione era a sua amiga,e ele sabia que poderia contar tudo a ela que a jovem compreenderia.

-Ah...-Bingo,ela captara a mensagem.-...e quem...quem é _ele_?

-Ah,bem...Acho que você não vai gostar de saber.

-Não me diga...é o Malfoy.

Harry engasgou e tossiu um pouco.

-Como...como...você soube?

-Se junta dois mais dois.Você me diz calmamente  que prefere garotos a garotas,e de repente nega-se a dizer quem é seu namorado.Falando que eu não gostaria de saber quem seria.Bem a única pessoa que me passa a mente esse momento,é o Malfoy.

-Você é inteligente Mione.

-Não precisa dizer o óbvio.

-E nada modesta.

-Eu sei.Só mais uma coisa?O Rony sabe disso?

Harry fez uma expressão nervosa e começou a apertar as mãos,uma na outra.

-Bem...não.

-Harry diga a ele,com certeza ele não vai ligar para qual seja a sua preferência.

-Disso eu tenho certeza que ele não vai se importar.Mas acho que ele me mataria se soubesse que eu beijo o Draco.

-Você beija quem?-A voz do ruivo soou,vinda da porta.

-Rony!-Hermione gritou com a voz esganiçada.-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Procurando você.E que história é essa do Harry beijar o Malfoy?-Perguntou,estreitando os olhos em direção ao amigo.

Harry virou-se para encarar Rony,estava mais nervoso ainda.

-Bem Rony...EusougayenamorooDraco.-Falou tudo rapidamente.

Rony piscou,e ficou em silêncio por vários minutos.

-Harry...-Começou,calmamente.-...bem se ele te faz feliz amigo tudo bem.

Harry levantou os olhos,que a momentos atrás fitavam o chão,e encarou o amigo com um sorriso.

-Tudo bem mesmo?

-Sim...mas...se ele fizer alguma gracinha com você,eu parto a cara dele.

-Okay.

* * * * * * *

Uma coruja entrou ruflando asas,dentro do dormitório masculino da Sonserina,e pousou sobre o encosto de uma das cadeiras do local.Draco olhou para o animal e caminhou até ele.A coruja esticou a pata orgulhosamente e entregou o pergaminho a Draco,que logo o abriu e leu.

_Querido Draco.Como está?_

_Recebi o "relatório" de que você anda se comportando e seguindo a risca as recomendações médicas.Muito bom,fico orgulhosa._

_Por isso,retiro a proposta de tirá-lo da escola.Continuará em Hogwarts até o dia de formar-se.Mas lembre-se,se sair da linha,volto atrás em minha decisão._

_Amor_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Draco jogou a carta em cima da mesa e deitou-se em sua cama,com um pequeno sorriso cruzando os seus lábios.

-Rindo do quê?-Uma voz surgiu no quarto.O rapaz sentou-se na cama e olhou ao redor,mas não havia ninguém lá.

-Harry?-Ele chamou o dono da reconhecível voz.

-Sim?

-Onde você está?

-Você estava rindo do quê?-Harry repetiu a pergunta,divertindo-se com o fato de Draco o estar procurando em todos os cantos do quarto.

-Eu recebi uma carta de minha mãe...-Draco puxou as cortinas da cama de Crabbe,para ver se havia alguém lá.-...ela me disse que eu poderia ficar em Hogwarts.

-Ficar?Por acaso você iria embora?

-Sim...naqueles dois dias em que eu fiquei fora,estava na ala hospitalar.Tinha tido uma crise.Minha mãe disse que executar magia poderia ser muito cansativo para mim.Disse que permitiria que eu ficasse se seguisse às recomendações médicas.-Draco abriu a porta de um armário,mas não havia nada lá dentro.

-E por que ela disse isso?

-Porque eu não segui as recomendações médicas que diziam que era para eu não voar mais.

Harry caminhou até o jovem,parando atrás dele.Agora sim entendia o porquê da palidez,falta de ar e o suor de Draco no dia em que o encontrou no campo de Quadribol.E porque ele tinha saído do time.

-Entendi.-A voz soou atrás de Draco e esse se virou,deparado com a figura de Harry,surgida do nada.

-Harry!Quer me matar do coração?

-Eu realmente odeio quando você faz essas piadas em relação a sua saúde.

-Desculpe...-Draco deu um sorriso malicioso.-...mas eu não posso evitar.-Concluiu,o arrastando para cama e o fazendo se sentar.-Como entrou aqui?

-Usei minha capa da invisibilidade,entrei junto com um outro aluno.

-Capa da invisibilidade é?E onde a conseguiu?

-Herança de meu pai.

-Ah.

-Draco?

-Hum?

-Se você não pode voar,por que o fez?

-Sabe...uma das coisas que eu sempre adorei fazer era voar...Por isso,eu tinha decidido que quando me tornasse animago eu seria um pássaro.Mas eu não posso me tornar um animago,seria arriscado.Mas ainda tinha a minha vassoura.Porém quando fui proibido de voar aí a coisa ficou ruim.Voar faz parte de mim,é como se eu tivesse nascido para fazer isso,e também me dá uma certa sensação de liberdade.

-Liberdade?

-Bem eu não sou muito fã de ficar preso em uma cama de hospital com um bando de tubos entrando em minhas veias.-Ironizou.

-O que você vai fazer no Natal?-Harry mudara de assunto rapidamente,pois não queria mais ver a tristeza emanar de Draco,e muito menos pensar que o seu amado era privado de tantas coisas e que poderia estar com os dias contados.

-Você sabe como sair de uma situação chata.

-Minha especialidade.-Harry sorriu.

-Eu vou ficar por aqui no Natal.Por quê?

-Por nada.-Draco observou Harry e viu um brilho misterioso cruzar os olhos dele,sabia que havia algo lá.Que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa.

* * * * *

-Harry...-Hermione virou-se para o garoto,enquanto esse pendurava mais um enfeite na mini árvore de Natal,dentro da Casa dos Gritos.

-O quê?

-Acha mesmo boa idéia o Rony ir buscar o Mal-Draco?

-O que ele irá fazer?Enfeitiçar o Draco?-Harry deu um meio sorriso.Seus amigos tinham conhecimento de sua relação com o Draco e vice-versa.Mas apenas eles,pois ao restante da escola,embora em frente a todos eles agiam amigavelmente,a relação deles não passava disso.Uma proposta amigável de paz.

-Harry...-Hermione o chamou novamente.

-Você está gostando de pronunciar o meu nome.

-O que houve com Draco?

Harry parou de enfeitar a árvore de Natal.Sabia do que Hermione estava falando.A jovem referia-se a uma vez em que numa brincadeira de bolas de neves,em que um Draco relutante foi forçado a participar pela garota,o loiro de súbito parou de jogar,depois de dez minutos,e ajoelhou-se no chão,encoberto com a camada branca,respirando pesadamente.Isso causou estranheza a Hermione,pois ela nunca vira ninguém se cansar tão rápido e ficar com a aparência de alguém que tinha corrido uma maratona.Logo depois disso,Draco sumira a manhã inteira,e mais tarde a jovem descobrira que ele estava na ala hospitalar.Quando perguntou isso a Harry,ele fugiu do assunto.

-Hermione...esse é um assunto de Draco.

-Mas você sabe o que é.

-Sei.

-Me diga então,eu prometo que não direi a ninguém.

-Não é questão de dizer a alguém,é questão de como você vai receber isso.Tente entender Mione,Draco não quer a pena das pessoas.

-Pena?Por que eu sentiria pena.

-Ele está muito doente...-Harry abaixou a cabeça.-...temo que esteja morrendo.-Sussurrou.

Hermione parou de arrumar a ceia para o Natal.Fora idéia de Harry fazer uma festa apenas para os quatro,Rony,Harry,Draco e Hermione,dentro da Casa dos Gritos.Com a devida autorização de Dumbledore.

-Morrendo?

-Ele tem um problema no coração,que o está tornando cada vez mais fraco.Ele tenta ser forte e dizer que está tudo bem,mas eu sei que não está.Por semanas eu tentei ignorar esse fato e fingir que estava tudo bem,mas quando ele passou mal naquele dia,eu voltei à realidade.

-Ah Harry...eu sinto muito...

-Está tudo bem Mione,eu sobrevivo.-Ele sorriu fracamente e voltou a sua tarefa.

Vinte minutos mais tarde Rony aparecera,discutindo com Draco,na Casa dos Gritos.

-Os Cannons estão totalmente caídos...-Draco retrucou exasperado.

-Mas é claro que não!

-Pelo menos a discussão é sobre Quadribol.-A voz de Harry interrompeu os dois e Draco virou-se em direção ao jovem.

-Harry...Wow!-Parou ao ver a festa que estava preparada.-Essa era a surpresa?-Perguntou ao lembrar-se que Harry havia lhe dito que faria uma surpresa no Natal.

-Feliz Natal.Hohohohoho!-Brincou Hermione.

-Isso não combinou com você Granger,não força.

-Pelo menos eu tentei.

Rony e Draco juntaram-se a Harry e Hermione,começando a festa,com direito a cerveja amanteigada e comida preparada pelos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts.

Quando estavam todos alimentados e satisfeitos,Hermione os convocou para a troca de presentes.

-Nossa Mione!-Rony exclamou ao abrir seu presente.Um livro intitulado.

_"Chudley Cannons e sua história"_

-Assim você lê algo.

-Obrigado amor.

-Minha vez.-Draco puxou uma pequena caixa,que ele tinha depositado em baixo da árvore quando chegou,e entregou a Harry.-Abra.-Pediu,lançando seu olhar para o seu colo.

Harry o fitou e depois olhou a caixa,a abrindo rapidamente.

-Draco...é bonito...-Harry puxou uma corrente prateada.O pingente era um pássaro que tinha o formato de uma fênix e cujos olhos eram representados por duas pequenas esmeraldas.

-Achou mesmo?

-Achei.-Harry inclinou o corpo e depositou um beijo nos lábios de Draco.

-Ah por favor.-Rony resmungou em frente a eles.

-Não interrompa Weasley.-Draco retrucou,puxando,logo em seguida,Harry para um outro beijo.O barulho de um clique chamou a atenção dos dois jovens,que se afastaram e olharam para Hermione com uma câmera na mão.

-Ah não me olhem assim,estava tão perfeito que eu precisei tirar uma foto.Quando eu revelar mando cópias para vocês.-Puxou Rony pela parte dianteira das vestes.-Bem melhor nós irmos,está tarde.Vejo vocês depois meninos.-Saiu levando Rony consigo,que protestava e não entendia o porquê de Mione querer ir embora.

-Haverá mais alguma surpresa?-Draco virou-se para Harry,assim que os outros dois grifinórios saíram.

-Não.Por quê?

-Por nada.-Ele o puxou para outro beijo,mais apaixonado e mais profundo.À medida que o beijo ia se prolongando,as mãos vagavam cada vez mais pelos corpos um do outro.Draco travava uma batalha contra os botões da camisa de Harry,e quando finalmente conseguiu abrir o primeiro,as mãos do outro jovem o parou.

-Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?-Perguntou,preocupado.

-Não se preocupe.Se eu morrer,morro feliz.

Harry fez uma cara de desagrado diante dessa colocação.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Harry.Eu me sinto ótimo...e se não continuarmos agora,aí sim que eu morro.

Harry sorriu e soltou as mãos dele,deixando Draco terminar o seu serviço.Quando camisas,sapatos e calças foram descartadas,sobrando apenas as roupas íntimas,Harry deitou Draco no chão,deitando-se por cima dele,mas não cessando o beijo que há tempos percorria pelo corpo do loiro.Quando estava a ponto de tirar a última peça de roupa que o atrapalhava nesse momento de luxúria,Harry depositou outro beijo nos lábios do sonserino,murmurando de encontro a eles.

-Eu te amo.-Sussurrou,voltando a sua tarefa de enlouquecer o rapaz sob si.

Draco sentiu um calor inundar seu corpo quando Harry pronunciou essas três singelas palavras,e desapercebido ao moreno,uma lágrima rolou dos olhos acinzentados.


	6. Última dança

**ÚLTIMA DANÇA**

"Harry Potter pega o pomo pela Grifinória!"  A voz de Colin Creevey,irradiando o jogo,soou através do estádio de Quadribol quando Harry capturara o pomo.Sorrindo,com a bolinha dourada bem presa em suas mãos,ele esquadrinhou as arquibancadas em busca de Draco,que estava entre a multidão desgostosa da Sonserina,por terem perdido mais um campeonato.

Acenou discretamente para ele,que retribuiu o aceno,e voou para o chão para comemorar mais uma vitória.

* * * * *

Harry mordeu mais uma vez a ponta da cabeça da fênix,enquanto rabiscava algo em seu pergaminho.

-Harry...-Draco chamou,com a voz baixa.Os dois estudavam a um canto escondido e vazio da biblioteca.-...não lhe dei esse pingente para você ficar mordendo.

-Desculpe...-Ele soltou o objeto.-...é um hábito nervoso que eu criei.

-Está nervoso por causa dos NIEM's?

-Não exatamente.

-Dá para se especificar?

-Draco...-Harry voltou a morder a ponta do pingente,até que Draco o arrancou da boca do rapaz.

-Fala.-Disse,colocando o colar para dentro das vestes de Harry.

-Gostaria de vir ao Baile de Formatura comigo?

Draco soltou a gola das vestes de Harry e o encarou por longos segundos.

-Como um casal?

-Não como rivais...-Zombou o moreno.-...Claro que é como um casal!

O loiro deu um sorriso genuíno,um dos raros sorrisos que ele dava,para Harry,que sorriu de volta e estava pronto para pegar novamente o pingente para morder quando Draco o impediu.

-Nem mesmo pense nisso.

-Okay,desculpe.

* * * * * *

Harry olhou novamente no espelho,ajeitando os óculos e tentando,mas sem sucesso,domar seu cabelo.Alisou as vestes sobre o seu corpo e endireitou-se mais uma vez.Quando achou que estava suficientemente apresentável,desceu,indo para a sala comunal para esperar seus amigos.

Alcançou o local,com os nervos começando a se exaltar,pegou o pingente de dentro das vestes e começou a exercer o seu ritual de mastigar a ponta da cabeça da fênix.Porém logo o soltou,quando lembrou da voz de Draco o repreendendo.

"Não lhe dei isso para comer." Sorriu a recordação.Felizmente ele tinha aplicado um feitiço de conservação,sobre o objeto,o que o mantinha intacto mesmo sob as mordidas dele.

-Minha nossa Harry,você está bem bonito.-Hermione chegara na sala de braço dado com Rony.

-Meninas vão babar.-Disse o ruivo.

-E apenas isso,pois sabem que elas não conseguirão nada de mim.-Harry estendeu seu braço a Hermione,que aceitando a gentileza o recebeu e junto,os três,saíram da sala comunal.

Quando chegou a entrada do salão,Harry já encontrara Draco a sua espera.

-Nos vemos lá dentro.-Falou Rony,levando Hermione para a festa.

-Você...nossa...você está bonito.-Disse Harry.

-Eu sei.-Retrucou Draco,passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Vamos?-Harry estendeu a mão e Draco a olhou,incerto.

-Harry,tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

-Claro que tenho.Por quê?

-Não se importa com o que os outros vão pensar?

-Quer a minha sincera opinião?

-Sim.

-Eles que se danem.Você é meu,e eu tenho o direito de exibi-lo ao mundo.

Outro dos raros sorrisos de Draco,surgiu na face do loiro.

-Então vamos enfrentar as feras.-Draco segurou a mão de Harry e entraram no salão.

Assim que puseram os pés no local,tudo se silenciou.Cochichos começaram a correr por todo o local e muitos falavam e apontavam para as mãos,unidas,dos dois rapazes.

Harry deu um sorriso malicioso,ao ver as expressões de todos,menos de seu melhores amigos e professores,soltou a mão de Draco e circundou o braço em torno da cintura dele,o puxando para mais perto.

-Quer ver como eu silencio os cochichos?-O moreno sussurrou na orelha do outro.

-Adoraria.

Harry puxou Draco para mais perto e beijou-lhe os lábios.Um beijo digno de cinema,o que causou o silêncio repentino de todos.Quando soltou Draco,virou-se e sorriu para os outros,levando o seu namorado para a mesa onde estavam Rony e Hermione.

Gradualmente o barulho voltou ao Salão Principal.

-Não precisava daquela cena dramática.-Falou Rony,assim que os dois se aproximaram.

-Eu sei,mas foi bem divertido.-Retrucou Harry.

-Com certeza.Você deveria ter visto a cara de desapontamento que metade da população feminina daqui fez.-Hermione tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja,depois que falou.

-Bem agora que todos já sabem...-Draco curvou-se categoricamente diante Harry.-...Daria-me a honra dessa dança?

-Com certeza.-Ele recebeu a mão e caminharam para a pista de dança,ainda sob o olhar de muitos que lá estavam.

Draco passou os braços sobre o pescoço de Harry,enquanto esse passava as mãos pela cintura do rapaz.

Would you dance if asked you to dance   
Would you run and never look back   
Would you cry if you saw me crying   
would you save my soul tonight   
  


Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh oh please tell me this   
Now would you die for the one you love  
Hold me in your arms tonight….

Draco abraçou Harry mais forte,enquanto a música soava pelo salão.Depositou a sua cabeça entre a curva do pescoço e o ombro do rapaz,inalando a sua essência.

-Eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre.-Murmurou no pescoço dele.

Harry fechou os olhos e repousou sua cabeça no ombro de Draco.

-Eu também.

-Harry...

-Hum?-A música terminava,sendo emendada por outra.

-Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

Harry sorriu contra o ombro de Draco.

-Você também.

I could stay awake  
Just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While far away and dreaming   
  


I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment, forever…

Quando pareceu uma eternidade e várias músicas depois,os dois pararam de dançar.Separaram-se e fitaram um ao outro.

-Sede?-Indagou Harry.

-Muita.-Respondeu Draco.

-Eu vou pegar algo para a gente.-O moreno afastou-se em direção a mesa com os alimentos.

Draco caminhou até um canto do salão,esperando seu namorado retornar.Puxou a gola das vestes,quando uma súbita falta de ar o acometeu e passou as mãos,que suavam frio,pelas roupas tentando fazê-las pararem de tremer.Deu um sorriso melancólico ao perceber que era bom demais para ser verdade e que não poderia nem ir a uma festa,sem que algo inesperado acontecesse.

Harry retornara com as bebidas e ofereceu uma a Draco.O jovem a pegou,mas tão rápido como ela fora parar em suas mãos,de lá saíra,com a garrafa caindo no chão e partindo-se.

-Draco?-Harry percebera que ele estava muito pálido.

Draco encarou as mãos trêmulas,novamente,e começou a respirar mais rápido.

-Harry...-Foi à última coisa que disse antes da escuridão engolfá-lo.

-Draco!-Harry gritou,segurando o corpo do loiro,antes que esse tocasse o chão.Novamente o Salão mergulhou em silêncio e todos olharam na direção dos dois.Os professores correram até os dois jovens e prontamente Snape retirou Draco dos braços de Harry,o levando para os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.

Harry seguiu o professor,assim como fizeram Rony e Hermione,até a ala hospitalar.Lá chegando o homem depositou o corpo inconsciente de Draco em uma das camas,e Pomfrey veio imediatamente atendê-lo.

A enfermeira o examinou e um olhar preocupado cruzou a face dela.Rapidamente ela saiu do local e foi a sua sala,quando voltou estava acompanhada de dois homens em roupas brancas.

Um pouco mais afastado o trio grifinório e Snape,observavam os homens pegarem Draco e o levarem com eles.Harry os seguiu,assim como Rony e Hermione.

-Para onde o estão levando?-Indagou o jovem quando viu Draco sendo levado para a sala da enfermeira,pelos homens.

-Para o St.Mungos.-Respondeu a mulher.

-Eu posso ir junto?-Pomfrey o olhou,em dúvida,e depois fitou Snape que assentiu com a cabeça. -Vá.

Assim como fez os homens,que entraram na lareira da sala e foram para o st.Mungos via pó de flú,Harry fizera o mesmo e Rony e Hermione o seguiu.

-Vou mandar uma coruja para a mãe dele.-Severo informou a enfermeira,assim que o trio sumiu dentro da lareira.

* * * * * 

A maca desapareceu por detrás das portas da Emergência,e quando estava a ponto de continuar seguindo-a,Harry foi parado por uma enfermeira.

-Não pode entrar lá senhor.

-Mas...-Tentou argumentar com a mulher.

-O dr.Andrews cuidará bem do sr.Malfoy.

-Como sabia quem era o paciente?

A enfermeira deu um leve sorriso para Harry.

-Porque não é a primeira vez que Draco é trazido às pressas para cá.

-Não?-Esse pedaço de informação acalmou um pouco o jovem.Se já havia ocorrido isso antes,significava que tudo ficaria bem.

Uma hora e meia de longa agonia passou-se,e no meio desse tempo os três jovens na sala de espera receberam o recado de que Narcissa Malfoy iria demorar a chegar.Harry estava andando em círculos na sala de espera,quando dr.Andrews apareceu.

-Qual de vocês é Harry?-Indagou aos três jovens.Harry parou de andar e virou-se para o homem.

-Eu sou Harry.-O medi-bruxo piscou,reconhecendo a figura a sua frente.

-Venha comigo senhor Potter...-Sorriu levemente ao garoto.-...o paciente quer vê-lo.

Começou a andar para a área da Emergência e Harry o seguiu.Quando pararam em frente à porta de um quarto,o rapaz quebrou o silêncio que estava entre ele e o médico.

-Ele...-Gaguejou um pouco,já com a mão na maçaneta da porta.-...ele vai ficar bem?

Doutor Andrews deu um suspiro cansado e balançou a cabeça negativamente.Harry engoliu em seco e reunindo toda a sua coragem,abriu a porta.

Draco encontrava-se deitado sobre a cama,com tubos,fios e todo aparato trouxa ou bruxo,conectado ao seu corpo.Vendo-o desse jeito,Harry não pôde deixar de pensar em o quanto ele parecia frágil é vulnerável nessa situação.Não lembrando em nada o Draco Malfoy arrogante que conheceu.

-Vai ficar aí me olhando a noite toda?-Uma voz fraca,não mais que um sussurro,trouxe Harry de seu devaneio.

-Você está horrível.-Permitiu-se uma brincadeira enquanto aproximava-se da cama,parando ao lado dela.

-São os fios,não combinam com os meus olhos.-Draco sorriu levemente.

Um silêncio angustiante repousou sobre os dois,e num ato inconsciente Harry pegou o pingente e o colocou na boca.

-O dr.Andrews disse...-Começou,ainda mordiscando o objeto.-...que você vai ficar bem.

-Valeu a tentativa,mas eu não caio nessa.-Inspirou profundamente,virando em direção a janela que havia no quarto.-Eu queria estar lá fora.-Murmurou.

Harry soltou o pingente.

-Está uma linda noite.-Disse olhando as estrelas.

-Gosto das estrelas.

Harry sorriu.

-Draco...você gosta de tudo que se relaciona ao céu.

-Ué...não têm síndrome de peixe,pessoas que gostam muito de água.Eu tenho síndrome de pássaro.Eu queria ser um pássaro.Mas acabei nascendo como um garoto,o que eu não reclamo,porque recebi grandes dotes.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso,que logo desapareceu.

-Draco eu...

-Harry não!

-Não o quê?

-Não se desculpe.Não sinta.Você não pode salvar a todos,Harry.

-Eu daria tudo para poder salvar você.-Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto dele.

-Harry...-Draco levantou uma mão,num esforço,e secou essa lágrima.-...não chore.Prometa que não chorará por mim.

-Não posso...

-Pode.Você é forte.É a última coisa que eu peço,não chore por mim.

-Okay.-Draco abaixou a mão e inspirou novamente.

-Você sempre será a melhor coisa que me aconteceu...-Disse,fechando os olhos.A máquina medidora dos batimentos cardíacos,ao lado dele,começou a emitir um bip contínuo.

Harry apertou os olhos para parar as lágrimas.Inclinando-se sobre o corpo em cima da cama,deu um beijo macio nos lábios do loiro e depois encostou a sua testa contra a dele.

-Você também.-Murmurou,levando seus lábios até a testa do rapaz e depositando  um beijo lá.-Até um dia meu amor.

Levantou-se e caminhou para fora do quarto.Alcançou a sala de espera,onde Rony e Hermione o aguardavam,junto com Narcissa que acabara de chegar.

-Harry?-O ruivo o chamou quando ele se aproximou.Harry parou e olhou o amigo,dando um singelo sorriso.

-Acabou.-Sussurrou,continuando a caminhar.

Lágrimas silenciosas rolaram pelo rosto de Narcissa,enquanto viu o primeiro e único amor de seu filho ir embora.


	7. Liberdade

**LIBERDADE** Querido Harry 

_Se você está recebendo esta carta,isso significa que não estou mais ao seu lado.Pelo menos não fisicamente,pois sei que sempre estarei em seu coração.Assim como sei que você nunca chorará a minha partida._

_Se lhe escrevo essa mensagem é para dizer com letras o que eu nunca consegui com palavras (afinal eu ainda sou um Malfoy,ao menos era).Eu te amo Harry,e te amarei pela eternidade onde quer que eu esteja.Sei que sou um orgulhoso,mas tenho que admitir que você estava certo,estava certo o tempo todo.O sentimento fortalece e não enfraquece as pessoas.Se assumo isso é porque senti na pele o significado dessa frase.Os últimos meses com você foram os melhores de minha vida,e eu não os trocaria por nada desse mundo (talvez por um coração novo,assim eu poderia ficar mais tempo com você).Você me fez sentir vivo,mais do que eu nunca me senti antes.Você realmente levou a dor embora.Agradeço-lhe por isso._

_Encerro essa carta pedindo que cada vez que você sentir saudades de mim,olhe para o céu Harry e lembre-se que agora eu estou em paz,uma paz que começou com você na terra.Se eu encontrar os seus pais (o que pode ser difícil,nunca fui um santo) lhes direi o filho maravilhoso que eles tem.O homem que eu guardarei para sempre em meu coração,mesmo que esse não tenha funcionado direito,mas teve a decência de armazenar esse sentimento por ti.Até algum dia._

_Amor,sempre_

_Draco_

Harry dobrou a carta de Draco,a guardando no bolso das vestes.Olhou para a lápide a sua frente e ajoelhou-se na terra fofa.Levantou a cabeça e fitou o céu,onde o sol brilhava na imensidão azul.Deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou a encarar a lápide onde,agora,havia uma pequena ave pousada nela.

_I could stay awake  
Just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While far away and dreaming   
  
_

O pássaro cantou a presença de Harry,com as suas penas douradas refletindo ao sol e ganhado tons pratas.

-Está livre.-Harry murmurou,afagando a cabeça do animal,que voltou a cantar.

-Obrigado.-O jovem olhou da lápide ao animal.-Agora eu estou completo.-Sorriu.

A ave piou alto em reconhecimento ao pedido de agradecimento de Harry.

-Sentirei a sua falta Draco.-Harry levantou-se.-Mas como você mesmo me pediu.Eu sempre olharei para o céu.

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment, forever  
Every moment I spend with you   
Is a moment I treasure  
  


Virou-se e partiu,ao mesmo tempo em que a ave dourada ruflou asas e sumiu na imensidão azul.

  
 I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss ya babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I wonder what you're dreaming  
Wonder if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you  
In this moment forever and ever and ever  
  
I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss ya babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
  
Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss ya babe   
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss a smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you  
Just like this   
  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay right here in this moment   
For all the rest of time  
  
I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss ya babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

_NA:Obrigada a Lilith e a Dana pelos comentários por essa fic._

_Dana querida farei uma fic Sirius e Remo assim que bater uma inspiração muito forte.E a farei em sua homenagem,prometo._

_Outra coisa...não me matem,eu falei que angst não era o meu gênero favorito,mas ultimamente eu estava tendo uns ataques de esquisitice.Mas mesmo com o final triste,eu achei que a fic ficou meiga._

Quanto a música de encerramento da fic,eu a coloquei,porque quando eu estava escrevendo esse final ela não me saía da cabeça e eu achei que combinava com a cena.Beijos a todos que leram e aos que ainda vão ler.


End file.
